Daven-Sports
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: A series of one-shots of the Davenports competing in multiple sports. From Baseball to Lacrosse, from Cheerleading to Drill, this competitive family will definitely try anything to win. Some may contain OC's and some won't. Rated T for future chapters.


**So Im bored, I've got writers block and deep fried brain, so new one-shot! Well actually two shot. This one is just meant for fun considering I can't write any of my others at the moment. Anyways...Here's the story!**

**Daven-Ball: Part 1**

* * *

"Davis Im sure you'll do fine. You're really good at baseball, so you should be able to do this" Donald told his son in the car. Since Davis is now 9, he's legible for the Mission Creek Dingo's little league team. He was wanting to be on it so bad, but his competition for the spot were both taller, faster, smarter, and better than him. He just lost all his self-confidence.

"Please, I'd be lucky if they hadn't even already picked someone for the spot" Davis responded sadly. Donald sighed and drove down the road. The field was a long ways down the roads of Mission Creeks, which gave Davis time to think about how he could either back out, or beat out the competition.

"Look, if you really try to get the spot and not just mope around the field; we'll all go out for dinner tonight to celebrate!" Donald said. Davis looked at him weird.

"That I didn't get in?" He asked a little hurt. Donald sighed.

"No, that you did get in!" He said. Davis rolled his eyes. He still wasn't sure if his father was right.

"Come on, you're a Davenport. I built Davenport Industries out of nothing and the odds were just about to murder me, but 4 kids and a second marriage plus a new kid later...Here I am. Driving my youngest and who I think is the best at baseball to his try-outs which he'll win!" Davis smiled a little.

"Fine, I'll try" Davis said while caving into his father's pep talk. The two arrived at the field and set up for try outs.

"Next up...Davenport!" The coach yelled. Davis took a big gulp and got up. He looked back at the stands where the parents were watching. Donald gave his son a thumbs up. Davis ran on the field and began his try-out.

* * *

Tasha, Leo, Adam, Bree, and Chase waited in the mansion for Donald and Davis to come home.

"Do you think he made it?" Bree asked anyone who was willing to answer. Everyone shared looks of cnocern and a little worry.

"I don't know. Davis is good, but I saw this one kid juggle 4 bats at once" Leo said. Adam shot up.

"What? How does a 9 year old juggle a bat and not get turned into a vampire?" Everyone mentally face palmed.

"Im done trying; He raised the bats in a circus and trained them to let him juggle them" Chase said. Adam lit up with happiness.

"Sweet! I'll be right back!" He said while running down to the lab.

"He's going to go buy bats isn't he?" Leo asked while glaring at Chase.

"What? I don't control what happens in Adam land" Chase said defensively. Suddenly the front doors opened, revealing a sad Donald and Davis.

"Hey guys..." Davis said sadly. Tasha stood up and walked over to them.

"I take it try-outs didn't go too well" She said. Donald and Davis looked at each other.

"Coach said I'd be better off if I-" Davis was caught off guard by the doorbell ringing. Donald opened the door.

"Excuse me I have a delivery for an _Adam Davenport?"_ The guy said while checking his form. Adam ran into the living room.

"Sweet my bats are here!" He said. Tasha and Donald looked at their oldest son. Did Adam seriously buy bats?!

The guy handed Adam a box and the form. Adam signed the form and waved the delivery guy off.

"Did you really order a bunch of bats?!" Tasha scolded while putting her hands on her hips. Adam opened the box and reached inside.

"Don't let them out!" Donald cried as he reached to close the box. Adam pulled out a couple of baseball bats.

"Ah man! I ordered bats not ball sticks!" Adam said. Tasha rolled her eyes knowing the danger of Adam and bats are over with. She turned her attention to Davis.

"So you didn't make the team?" Tasha asked sadly. Davis looked up and laughed a little.

"YEP! I made the team!" He cheered. Everyone cheered and congratulated Davis for the team. That night, like Donald promised, they all went out to eat at a chinese buffet since it's Davis's favorite kind of food.

* * *

Today was Davis's first game and he was batting first. The family was sitting in the bleachers, watching Davis as he walked up to the plate.

"GO DAVIS! KNOCK THE BALL RIGHT OUT OF THE PARK!" Donald yelled while standing up. Everyone told him to sit down. He caught the attention of the coach.

"Davenport! Sit down!" He yelled. Donald glared at the coach. Poor Davis, had to be the kid with one of those Dad's. He sighed and got into batting position. The pitcher threw the ball right at Davis. He took the bat back and swung with every ounce of strength in his body. The ball flew past the pitcher and landed around the back of the field.

"Double!" Davis took off running. Donald imediately stood and began yelling at the ref.

"Come on! That was obviously a TRIPLE! T-R-I-P-L-E!" The coach glared back at Donald. Davis also turned his attention to Donald, who was screaming back and forth at eachother. Unfortunately he didn't see the kid who towered him and well...Let's just say Davis is super small and he was super big. Davis collided into the boy and shot down to the hard grassy-like plain. And well...he blacked out.

Davis woke up in his living room.

"He's coming to" Someone said. He opened his eyes and saw Adam.

"Hey short-stack, how ya feeling?" Adam asked while helping Davis up.

"Fine I guess, what happened?" Davis asked while holding his hand to his head.

"Well, you kind of rammed into this one kid and you blacked out, then Davenport got into another argument with the coach and I don't know what happened after that, but what I do know is that Tasha drove us home and got you an ice pack and now we're here" He explained. Davis tried to stand up when Tasha walked in.

"Good you're up, how's your head?" Tasha asked. Davis shrugged his shoulders. "Better, where's Dad?" He asked. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Donald.

"Hey you're up!" He said while rushing over to him. "Yeah Im up, what happened with you and the coach?" Davis asked a little worried. Donald scoffed at that.

"I wouldn't worry about that guy" He said non-challant. Tasha raised an eyebrow. She knew that when Donald talked like that, it usually meant that he did something and wasn't sure how everyone would react.

"Donald?!" Tasha grumbled a little. Donald turned around from the fridge which was halfway open in his attempt to escape the current situation. Donald sighed.

"Fine, I may have gotten the coach...fired" He said a little nervously.

"YOU WHAT!?" Davis and Tasha yelled in unison. Donald gave a half trying smile. Here's what happened...

* * *

_"Look Davenport, Im the coach so I call the shots and the plays!" The coach yelled at Donald. His face was pure red and steam was just about to come out of Donald's ears. _

_"Well you're obviously not a good one!" Donald fired back. The coach took a deep breath and sighed._

_"If you think you can do a better job, then you should be the coach" The coach told Donald. Donald smirked and nodded._

_"Fine, if I can make over a million dollars for a silly micro-chip, than I should be able to coach a bunch of kids who throw and hit balls" Donald said. The coach glared at him._

_"Fine then, have fun. Coach Davenport!" The coach then thrusted the whistle and clip board towards Donald and walked off. Donald then turned to the other kids._

_"Hear that? Im your new coach!" He said. The kids let out small murmers of sarcastic and worried 'okays' and 'yays'..._

* * *

"I can't believe you made my coach quit!" Davis said. Donald shrugged his shoulders.

"Really? Cuz I felt like I've done a lot worse, I mean there was that one time I had Chase replace your teacher, then the time I pretended to be your-"

"Still! Please tell me you atleast know what your doing" Davis pleaded. Donald laughed as if Davis had asked an obvious question.

"Of course I do. I used to play baseball when I was your age" Donald said. Davis sighed and walked up to his room.

"So how do you plan on being a coach for a group of 9 year olds?" Tasha asked Donald. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Same way my Dad taught me..."

* * *

**Ok so what did you think of that? I wanted to do this for a while and I might consider doing more one-shots about the Davenports and sports and stuff...Yeah I probably will. The title name may change later on so tell me what you think. Im also starting a Spring Break Special story! It involves a movie that came out 2015! So guess which one it might be. Alright see ya!**


End file.
